Fitted sheets have become increasingly popular over the years to help hold the bottom sheets on a mattress from easily being loosened. Popular types of fitted sheets having included sheets having sewn elastic bands forming pockets and/or sewn corner pockets. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,195 to Russo et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,049 to Hammond.
However, even with corner pockets, the bottom sheets will still tend to disengage from the mattress corners and ultimately ride up on the bed itself after the sleeping persons moves on the bed. After the pocket corners become disengaged, the slipping sheet corners will tend to slip and run up on the surface of the bed and crunch up under the bed occupant causing discomfort for the persons attempting to sleep on the mattress.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.